The Tragedy of Life After Baby Callaghan
by giggles811
Summary: When tragedy strikes Sam and his family, what does Sam so with his pregnant wife in a coma and three small children at home?


**This story takes place two weeks after the last chapter of Life After Baby Callaghan. It's might be a little confusing for u and if it is I apologize, if you are just PM or review and I'll message you. Anyways enjoy and be ready for a rollercoaster ride. So this story idea was giving to me by a follower on my Instagram Flashpoint Fanpage and I knew from the moment she told me that it would make a great story! so this story is for... gigintoni_rock_it13  
**

Jules was sitting on the bench in front of her bed and was panicking internally, Sam and Jules had finally decided on a babysitter for Baby Savannah, Nathan and Ava, Jules was due to return to work in about a month but now she was gonna have to put those plans on hold for at least another two years. "Sam can you please come in here" Jules screamed for Sam who was down the hall playing with the kids.

"Coming!" sam replied and he made sure he put Savannah into her play pen before he left.

When Sam walked into their bedroom he knew something was wrong immediately when he could see the face on his wife. "What's wrong sweetie?" Sam asked Jules as he sat down on the bench next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Jules looked at Sam and couldn't help but see all of their kids faces in her husband's face. "Sam you know how I haven't been feeling good?" Sam nodded "Well I think I might be pregnant again." Jules said

"Have you taken a test?" Sam asked and Jules nodded no. "Okay you stay here with the kids and I'll run down to the pharmacy. Everything's gonna be okay." Sam made sure he kissed his wife before he left.

While Sam was gone Jules contemplated all her possible options in vase she was indeed pregnant. but regardless she couldn't help but know how blessed she was to have three beautiful healthy babies and one amazing hot husband and beat friend.

As soon as Sam arrived home he ran up the stairs into the upstairs playroom "You ready?" Sam asked Jules holding up a bag with three pregnancy test. Jules nodded and stood up with Savvy in her arms and she walked off into the master bathroom with Sam right behind her and apparently Ava had trailed along to.

Jules handed Savvy to Sam and Jules sat on the toilet and took the pregnancy test. "Now we just wait." Jules said nonchalantly and sat on the tub next to Sam and let Ava pick at her nails.

"If you are pregnant, are you still going to want to go back to the SRU?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam." was Jules respond.

Sam and Jules waited for the three minutes to be up "Can you look, I'm kind of scared?" Jules asked.

Sam was concerned as to why his wife could possibly be scared of another baby. "Before I see it, I need you to tell me why your scared babe?" Sam asked Jules and pulled her closer to him and Ava gave her father a sour face because her moms feet had moved which she was still playing with.

Sam ignored Ava knowing that she was just being her usually self. "Im not so much as scared, I'm more nervous because that little stick will determine what our lives would be for the next two years, well at least for me I won't be able to go back to work like we had planned." Jules responded and Sam kissed her and walked over to the sink.

"Were having a baby." Sam told Jules while handing her the test and sitting by her.

Jules felt bad that Sam was holding back because she knew that he couldnt be happier that they had again created a baby. "You know what, if I was meant to be pregnant right now its probably for a reason." Jules was quick to change her demeanor knowing that she couldn't control destiny and that what was done was done.

"I love you and thank you for being such a wonderful mom and wife and once again a new soon to be mom." Sam told Jules then kissed her.

"lets go get momma and baby some food yeah." Sam told Ava as he swung her on her hip and left the bathroom with Jules right behind with Savvy.

"Baba!" Ava screamed and gave her dad a side smile

"Yeah, soon mommy is gonna have a baby." Sam respond back to his daughter who by then had quickly lost interest in the new addition to the family.

"So how far along do you think you are?" Sam asked as he started cutting vegetables to help Jules with cooking dinner.

"Im thinking maybe 6 weeks, I'm not sire though but ill have to make an appoinment soon."

After dinner Sam and Jules bathed the kids and tucked them into bed. Savvy was still breastfed every so often and the one time she liked to nurse was right before he bed time.

Sam and Jules laid in bed and Sam pulled his wife closer fo him and he laid his hand on her lower belly where their baby was and ri bed small soothing circles which made Jules fall asleep immediately.

"I love you." Sam whispered to Jules and kissed her shoulder and fell asleep.

But what Sam and Jules didn't know was that someone was planning to harm their small family, Sam and Jules were never aware that someone had been following their every move and knew everything and anything about them. so when tragedy strikes Sam never saw his life coming to a stop.

**A/N: If you were reading Life After Baby Callaghan I hope your not to upset with how I ended the story but I couldn't have that story open when I was starting this story with the same background. Anyways this story is not gonna be like my other stories its gonna have a lot more crime and Braddock Family Whump-Ish! **


End file.
